


Love of my life

by Sterek7397



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Angst, Fiction, Forgive Me, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Not Happy, Oscars, seriously you won't find a happy ending here, speech, this is not real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 00:33:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17591369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sterek7397/pseuds/Sterek7397
Summary: It's 2030 Timothée is at the Oscars and this is his speech.





	Love of my life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vehicaro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vehicaro/gifts), [NiciJones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiciJones/gifts).



> At first this was a story I told my friends Nici and Car on NYE while we were in Crema. I felt particularly inspired that day.  
> Today I decided to transform it in a fanfic.  
> This is not beta'd so all the mistakes are mine, especially as English is not my first language.  
> This work is dedicated to my babes. I took inspiration for the title from the Queen song "Love of my life".

Oscars 2030

Saoirse Ronan and Emma Stone are on the stage presenting the nominations for the Best Actor in a Leading Role category. It’s only a matter of seconds before they announce the winner and here it is. 

Armie Hammer.

Armie Hammer just won his first Oscar.  
Everyone starts clapping and cheering because they know how much he deserves it.  
Suddenly the room falls into silence, while a man, a boy appears on the stage holding the statuette.  
“E-excuse me? Hi, it’s me T-Timothée. Chalamet” he stutters, he doesn’t know what to say.  
“My name is Timothée Chalamet for those who don’t know me and...” he takes a deep breath “...and I’m here in behalf of Armie” he stops, he is not used to this much silence.  
“As you may know, he died a few months ago. Car accident. The other driver was drunk.” He starts touching his ring. “Of course” he adds.  
“The doctors said he didn’t suffer, the impact was too strong and he died quickly. I couldn’t even say goodbye…” he mumbles.  
“You know, me and Armie met fourteen years ago in Italy while we were filming Call Me By Your Name. I still remember everything about that day and how couldn’t I? The moment I landed my eyes on him I knew I was in big trouble.  
At the time I was only 19 and I remember my brain going crazy because he was huuuge” he makes a gesture with his hands “and his beautiful blue eyes had the power to illuminate the whole room.  
I wish I could say that from that day everything went well between us but, like every respectable fairytale, we weren’t exactly lucky: he was married and I was “straight”. So, more than a year passed before we admitted how we felt, but even then, things weren’t easy. We went through a lot before I was able to call him mine.  
Ten years have passed since that day and I can assure you they were the best of my life.  
Ironically enough, today it would have been our anniversary. We had decided to kind of get married” he laughs “I say kind of because obviously he was done with marriages and I didn’t really believe that was what a couple needed in order to stay together for the rest of their lives. But we wanted to do something, an intimate ceremony just with us, the kids, our families and our closest friends and what a better place to do it if not in Crema? I know, I know, it’s cheesy, but it also felt right? It will be perfect, he said, we will do it during the summer.  
We had so many plans. We had just bought our first house in LA after living in my apartment all this time.  
I had to cancel everything two days ago, I needed time to gather the courage to do it.” and starting to cry he adds “the love of my life is dead and nothing can bring him back to me. He was such an amazing man, a lovely father, a great lover, best friend and an equally amazing son. And his laugh, oh god, it was like hearing a thousand bells ring. I lived to make him do that sound, seeing him happy and full of life was the best gift to me.  
We had the stars, Armie and I, and this is given once only. I wanted more though, we deserved more. I’m so mad they took him away from me…” he wipes his eyes.  
“He was so incredulous when he got the nomination.” He starts laughing “You’ll see, he said, they will call later to tell me they had meant to say another name. But they didn’t and here we are, because, not only he was an amazing man, he was also a brilliant actor with the ability to make you feel every emotion his character went through.  
I miss him, I miss him so much it hurts.  
My beautiful, beautiful Armie, always ready to sacrifice his own happiness for the sake of other people. He was the reason I woke up every day. I always complained whenever he had to leave me to film somewhere away from me, but sadly I didn’t truly know what it meant to really miss him. Until now.  
He is gone and he will never come back. To me and to our kids. I remember everything, from the first kiss to our last, from the first word he said to me to the last. I keep everything inside my heart.”  
He realizes then how long he had been talking.  
“Oh shit, fuck, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to do that” he says and laughs nervously again “Gosh, okay, I will be quick now. I promise.  
I want to thank every person who has always been there for him and I want to thank the Academy for giving him this award. Thank you from the bottom of my heart, if Armie could be here, he would be crying. My sensitive man.  
This is for you my darling, my love, I will always love you. You were the first I've ever loved and you will be the last. We’ll see each other again soon” he looks up, the tears never stopping.  
“Enjoy the rest of the night, everyone. Goodnight!” He finishes and hurriedly leaves the stage clutching the award to his chest. 

But if he had waited a few seconds, he would have noticed every single person silently crying, sad that a love like theirs had ended so abruptly.  
If he had waited a few seconds, maybe he would have also noticed a long figure at the end of the room, smiling at him, grateful to have found someone who loved him for who he was and, maybe, he would have heard him saying “I will wait, love, for you, always”.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is it.  
> Hope you liked it.  
> I promise I'm not a psychopath, I cried like a baby while writing it.  
> If you wanna kill me you can find me on tumblr: hopelesssterekshipper


End file.
